


i'll have what she's having

by momothesweet



Series: hungry [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a rough week, and it's only getting worse when you drop your ramen noodles on the floor. Kuroo is there to help you through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll have what she's having

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly slides this in the reader insert tag*
> 
> My first time doing this and my first time posting porn written by me without the help of a friend? Well.
> 
> Enjoy the ride, everyone ~

You drop to the kitchen floor and hug your knees to your chest, burying your face and curling up in the corner. Who cares if the floor is dirty. Who cares if you dropped your pot of ramen noodles on the floor. Who the _fuck_ cares if you just start sobbing uncontrollably in the corner.

“Hey.”

You hear the voice, but you don’t look up.

“Hey.”

The voice is closer. You poke your head out, and he’s the last person you’d like to see. You don’t really speak to Kuroo, even though he’s in the room right across from yours and you've essentially shared the kitchen and bathroom and everything else in the damn apartment for the last few months. Your excuse is that you’re always busy with school and work. It’s not necessarily because you’re afraid of talking to him and that you might mess up your sentence staring into his gorgeous face and wanting to run your fingers through his already-messy hair. At least, that’s what you tell yourself.

He takes a seat next to you, scooting his long legs away from the mess you made. He turns to you and you look away again, sniffling.

“It’s just noodles,” he says. “That’s why we have five more boxes of them in the closet.”

“It’s not even that,” you manage to say, your voice broken and muffled. “It’s just…”

You trail off, not even finishing your sentence. Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder. It’s gentle, soothing, and it might be just the thing you need. Especially when it’s from Kuroo. Probably. Bokuto would be way too loud and uppity with his motivation and Yachi would probably end up crying with you. But _damn_ it’s hard looking at Kuroo without turning red at his words and having your heart beat like a drum.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You hesitate, and suddenly the words just start coming out. As you speak more and more, you find they’re not reasons to cry about and you feel even more embarrassed than you did before. Kuroo probably thinks you’re an idiot for getting worked up over stopping at all red lights before work, and for feeling like total shit when you found out you got an 88 instead of an 89 on an exam you took last week. Not to mention accidentally getting a black sock in your laundry load of whites, even though that did nothing to your clothes.

And you feel that it’s over when he smiles you. Why is he smiling? Does he find this amusing? Is he just some sick dude with good looks and he’s probably just another asshat roommate? You almost want to shake off the hand that’s on your shoulder and tell him to go away.

He takes his hand off of you and stares at the mess. “Sometimes...life is like that. We get mad at things that don’t go our way and we put all this weight upon ourselves. It’ll be alright. You just need some time to recover and you’ll get back to being...you.”

You relax, fully taking your head out of your knees and extending your legs. You think you’re a blithering mess, eyes red from crying and nose making unnecessarily loud sniffles.

“Wow,” you say. “That was...really profound of you, Kuroo.”

He shrugs, standing up and walking over and back to hand you a box of tissues. “I do my best.”

After blowing your nose into oblivion and letting yourself breathe for a bit on the floor, he helps you up and you finally feel what his hand feels like in yours - and you realize just how soft his skin is. Maybe he’s been borrowing that lotion Bokuto never shuts up about since he bought it for fifteen bucks from that fancy store. You’re not sure.

But something inside you warms up, as if his words radiated in you and you don’t feel like a goof any more than you do on a normal day. Kuroo isn’t some scary guy with messy hair and unbelievably good looks. He’s two out of the three.

“I should probably clean this up,” you say to him.

“I’ll help you,” he says, “and maybe I can finally get to know you better. You never talk to me.”

Your eyes widen when he says that, and you nearly drop the roll of paper towels on top of the noodles. “I. Um. Okay?”

He grins, grabbing the pot from the floor and putting it in the sink. You can’t make out what he’s going to say next, but you hope it’s an easy question, one where you won’t stumble on your words and you can maybe, just maybe impress him. He seems like an easygoing person, right? He can’t possibly ask something so daunting.

“So tell me...are you single?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

You’re not sure how you wound up under Kuroo in your bedroom. Well, yours and Yachi’s bedroom, but she’s out at work (and so is Bokuto, thank god) and your heart is beating off the charts. Somehow, you’ve convinced him to make out with you in your bed. One moment, he’s asking questions about you, some mildly invasive, some as nonsensical as asking if aliens exist because his friend won’t shut up about them. He’s wiping up cold ramen broth from the floor while you toss noodles in the trash. The next moment he’s got his hands on your hips and you’re leaning on the counter looking up at him, needy.

And now here you are.

Kuroo’s lips are unbelievably soft, and his kisses are gentle and slow and you feel like you’re ascending to heaven with just the taste of his lips against yours. He’s deceiving, you think. You’ve heard people at school talk about him - they’re suspecting that he’s probably some sex god coming from some otherworldly realm to pleasure whomever he sees. For a while, you think they’re wrong. His touch his airy, as if he doesn’t want to hurt you and he’d like to savor this as long as possible.

But now he’s slipping his tongue inside your mouth and your eyes widen, surprised but unresistant to the move. You moan quietly, letting your tongue connect with his as you run your fingers through his hair, thick and unkempt. Kuroo’s hands start to wander at this point. You don’t want to look too eager when one runs down your thigh and the other up your shirt, but you can’t help it and you moan a little louder into the kisses. He pulls away to your dismay, and there’s that grin again that you’re definitely getting used to up close.

“I’m sorry...am I going too fast?” he asks, his hands leaving your body.

You shake your head, stuttering out a “no” and finding the confidence to take his wrist and guide his hand right back to where he was touching you on your stomach. It takes even more energy to say his first name, and bluntly say what you want. This will probably be the only opportunity you’ll get before your other two roommates come home, so now’s not the time to be wishy-washy.

“I...I want you, Tetsu,” you whisper. “I’ve always…”

“Shh,” he replies, leaning forward to nip at your lower lip. “I want you, too.”

You’re close to crying because _oh my god he likes me too I can’t believe this is happening_ but he shuts you up with another deep kiss. His other hand finds its way back on your thigh and you’ve mustered up more of that hidden confidence of yours to tug lightly at his hair. It’s like a signal, and he moves to get his lips on your neck, sucking gently at your skin. You turn your head to give him all the access he wants to it. He’s hungry for more, and you can tell by the way he’s using his teeth on your neck. You let out little gasps when he makes those little bites, and you’re thinking about how they’re going to stick out and how you might have to buy more concealer after this.

Do you want more? Of course you do. You’ve waited for this moment since you dragged your boxes of stuff into the apartment and he offered to help. So what are you going to do about it?

You hitch your breath at a particularly noticeable bite and drag his hand up so that he’s got a feel of your breast, that’s what. Sure, you’ve got a bra on (it’s not a particularly cute one, unfortunately, but that’s not very important right now), but it’s a step in the right direction. Kuroo follows the action with a gentle squeeze and you let out a breathy whine, pulling his hair a little bit more with your other hand. His fingers find their way to your back and they unhook your bra with ease. They return to sneak under your bra and feel your bare breast, his thumb brushing over your nipple and his fingertips skillfully applying just the right amount of pressure to make you moan half a decibel louder.

“Touch me,” he says unexpectedly in your ear. There’s a trace of authority in his voice, and you can’t help but obey. The hand that was on his lets go and travels down between his legs, and you can feel yourself becoming more aroused when you feel that he’s rock hard over his jeans. His bulge is larger than you anticipated, but something within you has known all along that Kuroo is one to pack heavy. You rub right over the bulge, moaning his name as you do.

He moans right back at you, your name sounding like music in your ear. “You got me so hard, and I’ve barely touched you. I think you deserve something nice from me, right?”

You nod, fiddling with the button of his jeans. “P-Please, Tetsu…”

He faces you and grabs a hold of your hand trying to undo his pants. Shaking his head, he licks his lips and tells you, “Not yet. I want to eat your pussy first.”

The fact that Kuroo is blunt and sure of what he wants is enough to get your legs twitching and spreading far apart for him. You know very well that you’ve soaked through your panties long before Kuroo slides down your bed to take off your pants. He’s kneeling before you, a hand palming over your panties and eyes locked on yours. You’re doing your best not to break the eye contact as your breathing becomes more labored and your moans as needy as ever. Your legs impulsively spread wider for him, and he follows by getting your panties off, leaving your pussy fully exposed to him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hear him say under his breath as he gazes at your pussy. More audibly, he looks up and tells you, “I bet you taste wonderful.”

Kuroo takes no time to get his tongue on you, dragging it from the bottom all the way to your clit. Your moan as he does so is long, louder than you intended it to be, and you start to take a hold of the sheets when he laps up what you’ve released in the time you’ve had him in your bed. Soon enough, he’s using his tongue to play with your clit, alternating between sucking and licking it while he keeps his hands pressed on your inner thighs. The feeling is far beyond amazing, your head starting to rid itself of anything coherent.

When he gets his tongue inside your pussy you’re practically gone. It’s warm and slick and it might just be the best you’ve ever had. You desperately hope the neighbors next door don’t hear you crying out Kuroo’s name between your moans while you grip your sheets tighter with one hand. The other has found its way back in his hair, and you’re pulling it incessantly while he groans into your pussy. His tongue works feverishly, fucking you with more effort than you think you deserve. Your back arches and your head rolls back, mouth wide open as you’re getting closer and closer to your orgasm.

A thumb rubbing your clit as his tongue gets to its deepest point inside your pussy is enough to make you come hard, your legs shaking against the pressure of his hands on your thighs and the rest of your body writhing like mad on your mattress. You try to say something other than his name that makes sense, but you can’t. You have no idea how long it takes for you to calm down and for Kuroo to finally take his tongue off your pussy after you ride out your orgasm, but you know damn well that you’ve never come so intensely before just by having someone go down on you.

At last, you catch your breath, and Kuroo crawls back on top of you, pants and boxers dropped low enough for you to watch him stroke his cock right over your stomach. It’s the first you’ve seen of him, and you bite your lip just processing the size of his cock.You lift your shirt above your chest, realizing that he probably stroked himself while he ate you out and just thinking about it almost gets you wet again. You hold out your hand close to his cock and look up at him, asking, “May I?”

“I can’t say no to a pretty face like yours,” he replies. “Make me come on you.”

You blush when Kuroo tells you you’re pretty, and you wrap your fingers around his cock and start to encircle the tip with your thumb, already moistened from his precome. He tilts his head back, moaning your name and you watch him come undone just like you did moments ago. It doesn’t take you very long to get him to release, stroking quickly and making him come all over your stomach and just a little bit on your bra. His moans are broken and loud and you let out little whines of your own just hearing him. When he finishes and finds himself breathing normally again, he swipes up some of his come from your stomach with two fingers, and holds them to your mouth. It’s so damn lewd, but you couldn’t care less as you open your mouth and suck his fingers dry, tonguing his fingers and licking up that warm and sticky release while he looks at you with that grin.

Kuroo pops his fingers out of your mouth when you’re done, and cleans you up. “Such a gentleman,” you quip, hooking your bra and getting your clothes back on once he finishes. He crawls back into your bed when he gets his own pants in order and takes you by the hips once more.

“I do my best,” he says, leaning back in to kiss you tenderly. He’s gentle again, and your feelings about how he treats you in bed conflict with what people say. It’s too early to tell, so all you can do is kiss him back with as much tenderness as he showed you.

And just like that, all the inconveniences that you’ve come across this week become nothing. Nothing at all as Kuroo wraps his arms around you and you nuzzle into his chest, both of you drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you guys the title is meta what
> 
> Drop me a message if you'd like to find me on tumblr.  
> Comments, kudos, chocolate and suggestions are always appreciated ^^


End file.
